


51. Rape

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [Old] [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	51. Rape

Ashika gasped as he was dropped onto the bed, the extra weight following after signified Sumire getting on as well.

“S-Sumire?”

A growl was his answer. A startled yell escaped as his pants were ripped off, his shirt only being ripped open. His hands blindly grabbed at broad shoulders, nails digging deep and scratching as a scream ripped from his throat from the sudden feeling of being ripped apart.

Sumire didn’t even pause, he just started to pound into Ashika, teeth clenched together and purple eyes lighting to a red. Nostrils flared as the metallic scent of blood wafted up his nose.

Even though his master was bleeding from the quick entry, he wasn’t going to slow down or stop.

Unseeing eyes were wide open as tears flowed down reddened cheeks. Ashika was dry heaving now that his throat was hurting from screaming. His body ached and shook, nails still digging into the other shoulders. He could feel the warmth of the blood seeping through his fingers.

A broad tongue started to drag across his neck, chin and face. Feeling a light brush of sharp canines caused a slight flinch and for Ashika to turn his head away from the warmth being huffed by his ear.

Sumire went back to swiping his tongue across the throat bared to him, his teeth itching to bite into the tan column but he withheld the urge at the moment.

His hands were still gripping the slim hips beneath him tightly, bruises already forming from the grip. Blood was also pooled on the bed, being soaked up by the sheets and staining their skin red.

While still thrusting, Sumire moved to where he was leaving forward, hands planting beside Ashika’s head as his new position raised the others hips up.

The rough pace continued on for a while before Sumire tensed, his eyes actually glowing a fiery red as he buried his teeth into the juncture between neck and shoulder before releasing inside Ashika.

The young wizard could only moan softly in pain as his insides burned, turning into a gasp as his insides extended from the amount of release.

Removing his teeth slowly from where he bit, Sumire licked the area to ensure it sealed and healed before backing up enough to remove himself from his master. His cum gushed out, having been prevented from leaking out from the position they were in.

There was a large amount of blood as well.

Purple ears pinned back as he nuzzled the side of Ashika’s face, his broad tongue barely flicking against the skin.

Thin hands cupped his cheeks and turned him to face the other. The mask that normally rested upon Ashika’s face was gone, broadcasting the scars surrounding lightened purple eyes. He knew those eyes could see nothing, the last light having disappeared days ago.

His own, darker, purple eyes stared right back. He allowed a light kiss to ghost across his lips before pulling away. His eyes closed as he bowed his head, forehead resting on the thin chest below.

The emotion in those blind eyes shouldn’t have been there neither should those soft words been whispered.

_“I forgive you.”_


End file.
